


nourish me

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Shy Shiro (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: The Shiro Lactation Fic TM





	nourish me

As soon as Keith playfully shoves Shiro to the bed, falling with him, pressed to his chest, he can tell something is off. Shiro winces, tries to hide it as he laughs and cradles Keith in his arms, but his lover knows him too well. A curse, but many times a blessing.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, looking him over. “Sorry, did I bump one of your wounds?”

“No.” Shiro shakes his head. “You’re fine. It’s nothing.”

“Shiro.”

It’s gentle, but firm. They’ve made a point of trying not to hide things from one another, especially pain. Even since before Kerberos, Keith couldn’t stand secrets, especially when they involved Shiro hiding how he felt, how something was hurting him.

“It’s… just that thing again.” The older man’s gaze darted elsewhere. “With my… my chest. The gift that keeps on giving, I guess. Still hate it.”

Keith’s gaze is drawn to Shiro’s chest, the smooth slope of supple pectoral muscle under his hands, and he finds himself more cautious of his hands as he runs flat palms down his boyfriend’s torso.

“What can I do?”

“Nothing, sweetheart.” A dismissive wave. “I’ll pump it later. It’s nothing you need to worry about, I’m just a little sore.”

“I’ll rub you down?” Keith offers, and he leans down and plants a gentle kiss at Shiro’s jaw. “Massage might help.”

Well, how could he say no to that? Shiro smiles, reaches up to run his fingers through dark silken hair. “Thanks, baby.”

It begins innocently enough, with Keith’s eyes locked studiously on the swollen glands that make Shiro’s chest look even more massive. He runs diligent thumbs in firm stripes from the bottom clefts to the collarbone on each side, slow and measured, taking time to stay true to each flushed curve of flesh. He doesn’t dwell on the nipple at first; he knows this isn’t his task. But Shiro’s eyes are closed in relaxation, his breathing changing when Keith’s cool fingers brush the hypersensitive nubs, and Keith switches his focus.

His thumbs circle each one, simultaneous, firm and dutiful and then fast and fleetingly light. He alternates pressure and speed; the nipple buds perk, responding to his touch, and the darkened areolas constrict with little goosebumps and then flatten and swell as they warm.

“Baby,” Shiro murmurs, almost a warning, but it’s breathy.

“Feel good?” Keith’s voice is like honey. He cranes his neck to kiss one, lick it with the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah, it does. That’s the problem.” Shiro sighs deep, cradles Keith’s face as he kisses him there again, then migrates across his chest to the other. Keith’s hair falls all around him, soft and warm and sweet-smelling. “Be careful, I might…”

“Get a hard-on?”

“That too.”

Purely out of a lover’s habit, Keith’s palm cups one of the tender pectorals and squeezes, forgetting for a beat what Shiro dreads happening.

Something warm and creamy-white splashes Keith’s fingers. He glances down at it, running in a viscous rivulet from Shiro’s nipple and down his ribs. Shiro’s face is flushed bright red, and they look at each other.

“Wow,” Keith breathes.

“Sorry,” Shiro says hurriedly. “I’ll grab a towel…”

Before he even gets the words out, Keith is leaning down again, drawing his tongue in a tantalizing line up the side of Shiro’s ribcage, following the sticky trail back to the areola and latching to taste the source. He does it without even thinking; the sweet taste, warm and fresh, captures him like a moth to flame.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, and his fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his lover’s neck. “Keith, wait, you don’t have to…”

The sensation shuts him up. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow, gazing hazy-eyed with pleasure into the ceiling as Keith’s mouth envelops one whole nipple, sucking needily. It’s almost an instinctual act; primal, animal, like when Keith sucks his cock, but different.

A little moan creeps out of Keith’s throat when he tastes a fresh squirt of milk, and his hand cups muscle again with renewed urgency. He wants to squeeze, rub, stimulate, suck; it’s as natural to him as doing it to any other part of Shiro’s body, particularly the parts between his legs, but this one is nourishing in a way that isn’t just sexual gratification. It’s something else. A closeness. An intimacy they’ve never explored before.

Though he’s said it dozens of times by now in their relationship, this time he feels it even deeper in his belly, radiating in his cunt: “Daddy.”

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro groans.

He takes Keith by the hips, rolls him onto his side so they can lie together. Keith nestles into him, and Shiro cradles him like a child, strokes his hair, runs his big hands along his baby’s sharp jawline as Keith nurses from his aching tits.

Pumping this stuff into a plastic bottle and flushing it down the toilet is overrated, he decides right then and there.

“It’s so good,” Keith whispers, kissing a dripping nub. “You taste so good, Daddy. I want a full belly.”

“Keith,” Shiro moans, “baby. Jesus, fuck, baby…”

Keith is already toying around in Shiro’s boxers, jerking his big weeping prick, paying close attention to the throbbing glans. Shiro’s back arches in pleasure as he pumps into Keith’s warm hand, Keith’s teeth grazing his nipple and his tight lips drawing out another long pull of milk.

“Baby, I love you,” Shiro is gasping for breath before he knows it, desperate, aching all over. He’s flushed bright pink from cheekbones to cock, his skin glimmering in a thin film of sweat.

When Keith moves down to suck him off, it doesn’t take much longer.


End file.
